Manche Dinge ändern sich nie
by moonchaser101
Summary: Botschafter Spock sinniert darüber, dass sich manche Dinge nie zu ändern scheinen, egal wie sehr die Zeitlinie auch aus der Bahn geraten mag, und entscheidet, dass sich zumindest eine Sache ändern sollte. Kirk/McCoy


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. I borrowed the characters only for fun.

_Manche Dinge ändern sich nie_, dachte Botschafter Spock – oder vielmehr Botschafter Selek, wie er sich in dieser Realität mittlerweile nannte –, als er von weitem beobachtete wie Jim Kirk mit der orionischen Botschafterin flirtete, was diese sichtlich genoss. Um sie herum waren die Feierlichkeiten zur Einweihung der terranischen Botschaft auf Neuvulkan in vollem Gange, doch der junge Sternenflottencaptian schien nur Augen für die Dame an seiner Seite zu haben.

Für Spock war das nicht weiter überraschend. Der Jim Kirk, den er aus der anderen Realität gekannt und voller Stolz seinen Freund genannt hatte, hatte stets ein Händchen für das andere Geschlecht gehabt, und allem Anschein nach stand ihm sein alternatives Selbst dabei in nichts nach. Trotz aller Unterschiede war Jim Kirk noch immer dieselbe Person.

Dasselbe galt für Leonard McCoy, der nur wenige Meter entfernt mit einem Glas saurianischen Brandy in der Hand an der Bar stand und Jims neuste Eroberung wenig begeistert zur Kenntnis nahm. Jeder andere würde wohl annehmen, dass die schlechte Laune des Doktors daher kam, dass sein bester Freund es vorzog, mit den anwesenden Damen zu flirten, während er selbst sich ein weiteres Mal mit der Rolle des fünften Rads am Wagen begnügen musste. Aber das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Spock wusste es besser.

Er hatte es seinem McCoy nie erzählt, doch als sein Katra nach den Zwischenfällen auf dem Genesis-Planeten von McCoys Geist zurück in seinen eigenen transferiert worden war, hatten auch ein paar Erinnerungen des Doktors ihren Weg in seinen Kopf gefunden. Sehr private Erinnerungen, um genau zu sein. Darunter der Moment, als seinem McCoy klar geworden war, dass Jim für ihn mehr war als nur sein bester Freund. Und Spock hatte Jim Kirk gut genug gekannt, um sich sicher sein zu können, dass dieser die Gefühle des Doktors erwidert hatte – auch wenn er sich das nicht einmal selbst hatte eingestehen wollen, aus Angst, dadurch ihre Freundschaft zu gefährden.

Umso trauriger stimmte Spock der Anblick, der sich ihm nun bot. So vieles hatte sich durch Neros Einmischung in die Zeitlinie und sein eigenes Versagen verändert. Vulkan und damit Milliarden Leben waren ausgelöscht worden und unzählige andere Leben hatten einen vollkommen anderen Weg eingeschlagen als eigentlich vorgesehen. So vieles hatte sich verändert, und doch liefen die beiden Männer, die Spock näher gestanden hatten als sonst jemand im Universum, Gefahr, die Fehler ihrer Gegenstücke zu wiederholen. Aus Respekt vor ihrer Privatsphäre hatte er in seiner Realität schweren Herzens zugelassen, dass die beiden sich selbst um die Chance betrogen hatten, mit dem jeweils anderen glücklich zu werden. Doch dieses Mal würde er nicht schweigen. Wenn seine beiden Freunde zu stur waren, der Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu sehen, würde er ihnen eben einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung geben müssen.

* * *

><p><em>Was zum Geier hat Jim nur immer mit der Farbe Grün?<em>, dachte McCoy schlecht gelaunt und feuerte erneut einen genervten Blick auf seinen Captain und Botschafterin Agera ab. Erst die orionische Kellnerin in der Bar, die Jim und er im ersten Semester an der Akademie fast täglich aufgesucht hatten, dann die Geschichte mit Gaila und jetzt das. Nicht dass es sonderlich geholfen hätte, wenn ihre Haut rot oder blau gewesen wäre. Aber die Frage durfte doch gestattet sein, oder?

Das Letzte, das er vorgehabt hatte, als er nach seiner Scheidung von Jocelyn geradewegs in die Arme der Sternenflotte geflohen war, war sich wieder zu verlieben. Und am aller wenigsten in seinen besten Freund. Dennoch stand er jetzt hier allein mit einem Drink in der Hand an der Bar und wurde Zeuge wie Jim mal wieder seinen Charme bei den Damen spielen ließ, während er selbst sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als mit der Botschafterin tauschen zu können.

„Haben Sie schon einmal in Erwägung gezogen, es ihm einfach zu sagen?", erklang wie aus heiterem Himmel eine vertraut klingende Stimme hinter ihm.

Erschrocken drehte sich McCoy um und sah sich plötzlich einem älteren Vulkanier gegenüber, der eine auffällige Ähnlichkeit mit dem grünblütigen Kobold hatte, den Jim seinen Ersten Offizier nannte. Er brauchte einen Moment, doch dann wurde ihm klar, wem er da so plötzlich gegenüberstand.

Es gab nicht viele, die die Wahrheit über die Ereignisse auf Delta Vega kannten, und eigentlich hatte es keinen Grund gegeben, ihn einzuweihen, aber Jim hatte ihm trotzdem erzählt, was dort geschehen war. Die beiden Freunde hatten keine Geheimnisse voreinander – na ja, mal abgesehen von seinen wahren Gefühlen für den jungen Sternenflottencaptain. Oh ja, er wusste, wen er da vor sich hatte. Doch zu wissen, dass es zwei Versionen des Ersten Offiziers der Enterprise gab, und es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, waren zwei vollkommen verschiedene Paar Schuhe.

„Was soll ich ihm sagen?", blaffte er Spock verärgert an und versuchte so seine Überraschung und Unsicherheit zu überspielen.

„Dass Sie ihn lieben", stellte Botschafter Spock so gelassen fest als sprächen sie über das Wetter. Es schien ihn nicht zu überraschen, dass McCoy wusste, wer er war.

McCoy hätte besser darauf verzichtet, ausgerechnet in diesem Moment, den Rest von seinem Brandy herunter zu kippen, denn wie nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war verschluckte er sich vor Schreck, als er die Worte des Vulkaniers hörte. Spock kam ihm sogleich zu Hilfe, indem er ihm auf den Rücken klopfte, während er sich mit hochrotem Kopf die Seele aus dem Leib hustete und krampfhaft versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Haben Sie jetzt vollends Ihren vulkanischen Verstand verloren?", brachte McCoy mühsam hervor. „Jim Kirk ist mein bester Freund, mehr nicht." _Und __wenn __du __dir __das __nur __lange __genug __einredest, __glaubst __du __es __eines __Tages __sogar __selbst, _flüsterte eine ziemlich gehässig klingende Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf.

„Ich habe lediglich eine logische Schlussfolgerung aus der Art gezogen, wie Sie Jim ansehen, wenn Sie glauben, dass es keiner merkt", erklärte Spock. „Sie sehen ihn an, wie es der Leonard McCoy aus meiner Realität getan hat. Und er hat in Jim weit mehr als nur seinen besten Freund gesehen."

„Falls es Ihnen noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, ich bin nicht dieser McCoy!", stellte er verärgert fest. Von allen Personen im Universum war Spock so ziemlich der letzte, mit dem er dieses Gespräch führen wollte.

Sein Ärger wich jedoch schnell einem schlechten Gewissen, als er den traurigen Ausdruck bemerkte, der bei seinen Worten in die Augen des Vulkaniers getreten war. Er wusste, dass diesen Spock und seinen Jim Kirk eine enge Freundschaft verbunden hatte, was er jedoch nicht wusste war, wie sein Verhältnis zu dem anderen McCoy gewesen war. Aber nach dem, was er nun in Spocks Gesicht las, schienen sie sich ebenfalls nahe gestanden zu haben.

„Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass Sie nicht er sind, Doktor", erwiderte Spock, wobei er sichtlich darum bemüht war, sich seine Gefühle nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Und ich hoffe sehr, dass Ihnen ein anderes Schicksal vergönnt sein wird als ihm."

„Was meinen Sie damit?", fragte McCoy beunruhigt und rechnete schon damit, von seinem viel zu frühen Tod zu erfahren.

Fast so als hätte Spock seine Gedanken gelesen, sagte er: „Meinem Leonard McCoy war ein langes Leben vergönnt, in dem er es schließlich sogar bis zum Admiral brachte. In der Liebe hatte er jedoch weniger Glück. Nach seiner Scheidung hat er nie wieder geheiratet. Ich denke, wir beide wissen warum."

„Selbst wenn ich diese Art Gefühle für Jim hätte – was jedoch nicht der Fall ist -, entspreche ich nicht gerade seinem Typ. Das sollte sogar für Sie offensichtlich sein", stellte McCoy fest. In den vergangenen fünf Jahren war er unzählige Male Zeuge geworden, wie Jim mit einer Frau nach der anderen angebandelt hatte, erst an der Akademie, dann während ihrer Missionen auf der Enterprise. Doch nichts hatte je darauf hingewiesen, dass sein Freund und Captain auch an Männern interessiert gewesen wäre. Im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst war Jim Kirk durch und durch hetero, Ende der Geschichte.

Er hatte diese Tatsache schon vor langer Zeit akzeptiert, auch wenn ihn das Wissen, dass Jim seine Gefühle nie erwidern würde, jedes Mal aufs Neue das Herz zerriss, wenn er sah, dass sein Freund mit jemand anderem flirtete. Doch das Risiko einzugehen, es ihm zu sagen und dann nicht nur von ihm zurückgewiesen zu werden, sondern womöglich auch noch seine Freundschaft zu verlieren, wäre um ein Vielfaches schmerzhafter. Das würde er nicht überleben.

Und mal ehrlich, warum sollte sich jemand wie James T. Kirk ausgerechnet für jemanden wie ihn interessieren? Jim war jung, gutaussehend und um einiges intelligenter als er sich nach außen hin gab. Himmel Herrgott, der Junge hatte die ganze verdammte Erde praktisch im Alleingang gerettet und war daraufhin mit nur fünfundzwanzig Jahren zum jüngsten Captain in der Geschichte der Sternenflotte befördert worden! Die Frauen warfen sich ihm scharenweise an den Hals. Wie konnte er selbst da schon mithalten? Was konnte er schon vorweisen außer seinem Doktortitel, einer katastrophalen Scheidung, bei der er so ziemlich alles verloren hatte, was er je besessen hatte, und einer ganzen Wagenladung an Neurosen. Es grenzte an ein verdammtes Wunder, dass Jim sich überhaupt mit ihm angefreundet hatte!

„Mag sein, dass Sie nicht in sein übliches Beuteschema passen, aber ich zweifele keine Sekunde daran, dass Jims Gefühle für Sie tiefer sind als für jede andere Person in seinem Leben", erwiderte Spock. „Mein Jim Kirk war ein überaus fähiger Captain, der den Respekt und die Loyalität seiner Crew mehr als verdient hatte, doch in Hinblick auf zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen mangelte es ihm bisweilen an der nötigen Weitsicht. Er neigte dazu, das zu übersehen, was sich direkt vor seiner Nase befand. Ich würde Ihnen nicht empfehlen, Ihre Freundschaft zu ihm zu riskieren, wenn ich Zweifel daran hätte, dass es den Versuch wert wäre."

Als McCoy darauf nichts erwiderte und stattdessen nachdenklich zu Jim hinübersah, wollte Spock sich bereits abwenden und gehen. Aber es gab da noch etwas, das der Arzt wissen musste. „Spock?"

„Ja, Doktor?", fragte der Vulkanier und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um.

„Hat Ihr Jim je geheiratet?", fragte McCoy. Er fühlte sich bei dieser Frage sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut.

Spock schüttelte den Kopf, und für einen kurzen Moment hätte McCoy schwören können, dass ein Lächeln über sein von den Jahren gezeichnetes Gesicht gehuscht war. „Es gab viele Frauen im Leben von Jim Kirk, aber nicht eine von ihnen hat ihm genug bedeutet, um daraus etwas Ernstes werden zu lassen. Es war fast so als hätte ihn etwas davon abgehalten, diesen Schritt zu wagen. Oder jemand."

„Was auch immer seine Gründe waren", sagte der Arzt freudlos, während sein Blick weiterhin auf Jim ruhte, der die Botschafterin soeben zur Tanzfläche führte, „ich war ganz bestimmt keiner davon."

* * *

><p><em>Wann genau hat das hier eigentlich seinen Reiz für mich verloren?<em>, wunderte sich Jim Kirk, während er mit der orionischen Botschafterin über die Tanzfläche wirbelte. Hier war er nun, hielt eine wunderschöne Frau in den Armen und alles woran er denken konnte war, dass er jetzt lieber mit Pille in der Abgeschiedenheit seines Quartiers auf der Enterprise sitzen und eine Flasche Single Malt mit seinem besten Freund köpfen würde.

Irgendetwas stimmte ganz eindeutig nicht mit ihm – und das nicht erst seit heute. Er hatte sich nie daran gestört, überall als Schürzenjäger verschrien zu sein, doch schon seit einer Weile mangelte es ihm in dieser Hinsicht an dem für ihn typischen Eifer. Das war sogar schon anderen aufgefallen. Erst vor ein paar Tagen hatte Uhura bei ihrem gemeinsamen Essen mit Spock wie aus heiterem Himmel gefragt, wer denn die Glückliche sei, der es gelungen war, das Herz des großen James T. Kirk zu erobern und ihn zu zähmen. Das Problem war nur, dass es da niemanden gab – zumindest nicht dass er wüsste.

Seufzend sah er hinüber zur Bar, an der Pille seinen Posten für diesen Abend bezogen hatte und war überrascht zu sehen, wer seinem Freund mittlerweile Gesellschaft leistete. Obwohl er den alten Vulkanier seit den Ereignissen auf Delta Vega nicht mehr gesehen hatte, erkannte er ihn sofort. Worüber auch immer Spock und Pille sich unterhalten mochten, der Arzt wirkte dabei alles andere als glücklich. Jim wurde gerade noch Zeuge wie Pille sich verärgert von seinem Gesprächspartner abwandte und leise vor sich hin fluchend aus dem Saal stürmte.

„Botschafterin Agera, es war mir eine große Freude mit Ihnen zu tanzen, aber ich muss Sie jetzt leider bitten, mich zu entschuldigen", sagte er plötzlich zu seiner Tanzpartnerin. „Es gibt da etwas Wichtiges, um das ich mich kümmern muss." Ohne ihre verblüffte Antwort abzuwarten, ließ er die Botschafterin stehen und heftete sich an Pilles Fersen.

Zumindest hatte er das vor, doch an der Tür, durch die sein Freund nur wenige Sekunden zuvor verschwunden war, wurde er von Spock aufgehalten.

„Hören Sie, Spock, ich würde ja gern mit Ihnen plaudern, aber im Augenblick habe dafür leider keine Zeit", stellte Jim fest und versuchte, an dem alten Vulkanier, der ihm den Weg versperrte, vorbeizukommen.

„Ihr Vorhaben ist gut gemeint, Jim, doch es wäre vielleicht besser, Doktor McCoy erst noch die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich wieder zu fangen", hielt Spock dagegen.

„Worüber haben Sie beide sich unterhalten?", fragte Jim misstrauisch.

„Über einen anderen Jim Kirk und seinen Leonard McCoy", antwortete Spock.

Das weckte Jims Neugier. „Pille scheint nicht gefallen zu haben, was Sie ihm erzählt haben. Was ist mit den beiden passiert?"

„Sie starben allein, weil Sie nicht den Mut aufbrachten, sich gegenseitig einzugestehen, was sie tatsächlich füreinander empfanden", erwiderte Spock. „Einer von Ihnen sollte sich dazu durchringen, den Sprung zu wagen, vor dem Sie beide sich so fürchten, Jim. Sonst werden Sie wohl oder übel das Schicksal Ihrer Gegenstücke teilen. Etwas, das ich als Ihr Freund sehr bedauern würde. All der Schmerz und das Leid, dass Nero und ich über diese Realität gebracht haben, sollte auch etwas Gutes nach sich ziehen, finden Sie nicht auch?"

Von den Worten des Vulkaniers vollkommen überrumpelt wusste Jim nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Spock konnte doch unmöglich das meinen, wonach es sich anhörte. Pille war immerhin sein bester Freund! Okay, zugegeben, Pille war ein gutaussehender Mann – Jim hätte schon blind sein müssen, um das nicht zu bemerken – und der grantige CMO der Enterprise bedeutete ihm mehr als jeder andere in diesem völlig verkorksten Universum. Es war auch nicht so als hätte er sich nie gefragt, wie es wohl wäre, ihn zu küssen, aber das hatte er immer auf seine überaktive Libido geschoben. All das bedeutete doch noch lange nicht, dass er in Pille verliebt war. Oder etwa doch?

_Oh, __mein __Gott_, dachte Jim schockiert, als ihn diese unerwartete Erkenntnis einem Fausthieb gleich traf. Wie hatte er nur so blind sein können? Er liebte seinen besten Freund! Wann zum Teufel war das passiert?

Unsicher sah er an Spock vorbei in die Richtung, in die Pille verschwunden war. Wenn das Gegenstück seines Ersten Offiziers Recht hatte – und seine Erfahrungen mit dem jüngeren Spock hatten ihn gelernt, dass das meistens der Fall war -, hegte Pille ganz ähnliche Gefühle für ihn. Er hatte nie Probleme damit gehabt, es offen zu zeigen, wenn er sich von jemandem angezogen fühlte. Dafür war das Leben einfach zu kurz. Aber das hier war etwas anderes. Hier ging es um Pille. Was war, wenn Spock sich irrte?

„Es ist das Risiko wert", versicherte ihm Spock, fast so als hätte er seine Gedanken erraten. „Außerdem meine ich mich zu erinnern, dass Sie nicht an ausweglose Situationen glauben, alter Freund."

Jim nickte. „Stimmt, so etwas gibt es nicht." Er hatte schon mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass er es selbst in scheinbar ausweglosen Situationen schaffte, eine Lösung aus dem Hut zu zaubern. Warum sollte es ausgerechnet jetzt anders sein? „Danke." Zum Abschied klopfte er Spock freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, bevor er sich wieder auf die Suche nach Pille machte.

Im Garten der Botschaft wurde er schließlich fündig. Pille saß am Ende eines von Laternen beleuchteten Weges auf einer Steinbank und blickte gedankenverloren in die Nacht hinaus. Er bemerkte Jims Ankunft erst, als dieser bereits neben ihm stand.

Erschrocken fuhr der Arzt von der Bank auf. „Verdammt, Jim, schleich dich nicht immer so an mich ran! Irgendwann bekomme ich deinetwegen noch einen Herzinfarkt!"

„Entschuldige, war nicht meine Absicht", meinte Jim, wobei ein nicht gerade reumütiges Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte. Dies schien Pilles Stimmung jedoch nicht zu verbessern – ganz im Gegenteil – und so wurde er gleich wieder ernst. „Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht. Du hattest es plötzlich ziemlich eilig damit, von der Feier wegzukommen."

„Wundert mich, dass du das überhaupt mitbekommen hast, so vertieft wie du in deine Unterhaltung mit Botschafterin Agera warst", entgegnete Pille bissig.

„Ach komm schon, Pille, das ist unfair", rief Jim aus. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass Admiral Pike mich ausdrücklich darum gebeten hat, der Botschafterin heute Abend Gesellschaft zu leisten. Es ist nicht so, als wenn ich mich darum gerissen hätte."

Pille lachte humorlos. „Ja klar, als wenn es für dich seit Neuestem ein Opfer wäre, den Abend mit einer schönen Frau zu verbringen. Du hast Recht, vielleicht bin ich tatsächlich unfair, aber ich bin es leid, immer nur das fünfte Rad am Wagen zu sein. Das geht schon seit der Akademie so. Kaum weckt irgendeine Frau dein Interesse, lässt du mich einfach stehen als wäre ich gar nicht da."

„Pille…", setzte Jim zu einer Erwiderung an und streckte die Hand nach seinem Freund aus.

Dieser trat jedoch einen Schritt zurück, um ihm auszuweichen. „Nein, Jim, bitte nicht. Ich kann das nicht mehr. Jahrelang habe ich mir eingeredet, dass ich damit klarkomme, in deinem Leben immer nur die zweite Geige zu spielen. Aber heute Abend ist mir klar geworden, dass ich mir damit nur selbst etwas vormache. Ich will nicht so enden wie der McCoy aus dieser anderen Realität. Ich will nicht eines Tages aufwachen und feststellen, dass ich mein Leben damit vergeudet habe, auf etwas zu hoffen, das eh nie passieren wird. Und deshalb werde ich meine Versetzung von der Enterprise beantragen, sobald unsere Mission in vier Monaten endet."

„Was?", entfuhr es Jim schockiert. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Pille konnte doch nicht ernsthaft vorhaben, die Enterprise zu verlassen.

„Jim, ich weiß, dass das plötzlich kommt", wandte der junge Arzt ein. „Aber glaub mir, so ist es für uns beide am besten. Wenn ich bleibe, riskieren wir nur, dass unsere Freundschaft irgendwann auf der Strecke bleibt. Und das will ich nicht."

„Ich doch auch nicht, aber wegzulaufen ist keine Lösung", entgegnete Jim und fühlte wie Panik in ihm aufzusteigen begann. Das war der Moment, vor dem er sich seit dem Beginn ihrer Freundschaft gefürchtet hatte. Pille hatte schließlich doch noch die Nase voll von seinen ständigen Eskapaden und würde ihn verlassen, so wie vor ihm schon seine Mutter und sein Bruder. Er wäre wieder allein.

Nein, das konnte er nicht zulassen! Nicht dieses Mal, nicht Pille! Und wie heißt es doch so schön? Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung.

Bevor Pille noch etwas erwidern konnte, schnitt Jim ihm einfach das Wort ab, indem er die wenigen Schritte, die sie beide trennten, hinter sich brachte und ihn küsste. Als er jedoch merkte, dass sein Freund auch nach einigen Sekunden keine Anstalten machte, seinen Kuss zu erwidern, sondern nur stocksteif dastand und ihn völlig verblüfft anstarrte, wich er wieder zurück, um Pille Platz zum Atmen zu geben.

„Ich weiß, du hast keinen Grund mir zu glauben, wenn man bedenkt, wie viele Frauen ich schon verschlissen habe, seit wir uns kennen. Aber das hier ist anders", versicherte Jim ihm, während er gleichzeitig versucht, seiner Panik Herr zu werden. Insgeheim rechnete er schon damit, dass Pille ihm als Antwort auf den Kuss einen Kinnhaken verpassen würde. Damit könnte er leben. Was ihn mehr beunruhigte war sein Schweigen. „Du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, wäre ich jetzt ganz sicher nicht da, wo ich bin. Admiral Pike hat mich zwar dazu überredet, zur Sternenflotte zu gehen, aber du warst der Grund, warum ich es bis zum Ende durchgezogen habe, obwohl ich die Akademie schon nach der ersten Woche wieder hinschmeißen wollte. Du bist es, der mich auf dem Boden der Tatsachen hält, wenn mein Ego mal wieder mit mir durchgehen will. Ohne dich wäre ich aufgeschmissen. Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen. Bitte geh nicht!"

Noch immer kam keine Antwort. Pille sah ihn stattdessen an als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

„Pille, nun sag doch bitte irgendwas." Der flehende Ton in seiner Stimme war Jim nicht einmal peinlich. Ihm war plötzlich alles egal. Alles außer dem Mann vor ihm.

Gerade als sich die unangenehme Stille erneut auszubreiten drohte, meinte Pille: „Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du zu viel redest?"

Und ehe Jim wusste, wie ihm geschah, lagen Pilles Lippen wieder auf seinen. Aber dieses Mal war der Kuss alles andere als einseitig. Pille küsste ihn mit einer Leidenschaft wie er sie meist nur dann an den Tag legte, wenn er ihm wegen irgendwelcher Dummheiten den Kopf wusch oder wenn er sich mal wieder mit Spock in den Haaren hatte. Jim hatte auf jeden Fall keinen Grund zur Klage, während er den Kuss nicht weniger leidenschaftlich erwiderte und seine Finger in Pilles dichtes Haar vergrub. An diese Seite seines Freundes könnte er sich gewöhnen, so viel stand fest. Er bedauerte nur, dass es so lange gedauert hatte, bis ihm klar geworden war, wie viel der chronisch schlecht gelaunte Arzt ihm tatsächlich bedeutete. Sie hätten das hier schon viel früher tun sollen.

* * *

><p>Nicht weit entfernt, verborgen in den Schatten eines Baumes, stand Botschafter Spock und beobachtete zufrieden, wie die Geschichte erneut einen anderen Lauf nahm. Doch dieses Mal zum Besseren.<p>

The End


End file.
